What Happened to Georgia
by Halrax
Summary: First in a series answering one of life's greatest mysteries: what happened to Georgia? Something I thought up when I probably should have been working. Updates randomly placed in time. Hopefully better than toenails. Note: FMAB, not FMA. Also, I may not be perfectly accurate to the canon, which is why it's called fan*fiction*.
1. Setting things up

Edward Elric stood before the gate. He stared into the spaces on Truth's face where eyes should have been. And came up with a bargain. "I'll give up my alchemy to get Al's body back" he proposed rather loudly (Although the volume wasn't strictly necessary, it was intended for dramatic effect rather than intimidation, and it did bring flavor to the conversation). The Universe grinned and began to speak. "Very well, Fullmetal Alchemist. I had hoped you would have-" It paused and tilted It's head to one side. "Hmm, this could be intriguing. On second thought, your life will be becoming a bit more interesting, Edward Elric. As an extra token of good faith, I'll return your leg to your body. Have fun."

Georgia sped through space. As he took a second to glance at his oxygen levels, a white light suddenly came into being and impacted rather solidly into his head, causing him to briefly pass out. Coming to, he found himself in a stark white plane with only two things in sight: an enormous stone Gate and a smooth humanoid statue as white as the area around him. Suddenly the statue came to life and began to grin. "Welcome to the Gate, you fucking twat. I am God almighty, creator of the heavens and the Earth below, and I have interrupted your pathetic life to fuck your shit up, you pansycake. Go blow up a bunch of expensive crap and try to return to your idiotic crusade. So long sucker!" Taken aback, Georgia was pulled into the opening gate by grinning black tentacles. The doors closed just in time to hear that thing mutter "This is going to be fucking hilarious."

Ed awoke in the middle of nowhere. Slowly beginning to open his eyes, they suddenly shot open. Standing in front of him, its face uncomfortably close, was what Ed took to be some sort of freakish chimera. "Blargh?" it said, pausing for a moment. All Ed could manage was an "uhhh…" The Sangheli knocked him out.

As the light cleared, Edward and Alphonse's armor were gone, with a suit of extremely high-tech armor in their place. Noticing the silence, Mustang asked "What happened? Did it work?" A light flickered, and a hologram of Al's armor took form above the real suit. "Brother? Are you there? What happened to me? Brother?!" For the first time in a very long time, Alphonse Elric was without his brother (being shorter than him).


	2. Church is an actual ghost

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Chapter II /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Church's ears were ringing. After the EMP went off, his vision had turned to white. He opened his eyes – and immediately wondered if he had. His field of vision was filled with an endless blank expanse, unlike anything he had seen before. He shrugged, picked a direction, and began floating towards – something. Presumably. There had to be something in here eventually./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"After what could have been minutes or could have been years, he spotted something in the distance. Excruciatingly slowly, the image grew in size, until he could clearly observe it for what is was – a door. To be fair, it was a very big door, with lots of gears and wires forming what appeared to be a computer chip arranged in the shape of a tree. Unfortunately, it failed in the sole aspect that Church was interested in – being able to open./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Not having anything else to do in this massive plane of nothingness, he began to wait. And wait. And wait. Until suddenly, just when he was about to leave for a new location, the door began to creak open./div 


	3. Awakening

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Chapter III/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Georgia's eyes snapped open. He appeared to be laying armorless on a enormous mattress that he was sure would be comfortable if he could feel anything other than the pain in his lower spine, or neck, or left ankle, or his lap, or pretty much any part of his body, for that matter. He was about to try to sit up, when he heard a strangely familiar voice saying "Oh, you're awake!" Well, he didn't exactly hear it, more like felt it. He began to muse over his apparent descent into lunacy, when a hologram appeared in front of his face and began to speak. "Hello, my name is-" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;""Alphonse." /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"The figure, which he now assumed was an AI, looked surprised for a second, but resumed his previous demeanor. "Um, yeah, my name is Alphonse Elric, but you can call me Al. It's a pleasure to meet you, Agent Georgia."/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Georgia, getting a sneaking suspicion that this wasn't one of York's usual pranks and something had gone very wrong, reached a hand to the back of his neck. Despite taking forever to get there due to his having injured his everything, he eventually touched an AI port. Suddenly, recent events flooded his mind, and he began to hope he had vastly underestimated York's trolling abilities. /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Alphonse, who had been patiently waiting, finally spoke up. "I'm going to get Winry. I'll be right back, just stay still, okay?" With that, the floating suit of armor jumped into the telephone on the bedside stand./div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;" /div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"Georgia stayed silent and thought about about his predicament until a loud yell from downstairs of "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S AWAKE?!" broke his concentration. It was only then that he noticed that he never told Alphonse his name./div 


End file.
